


绑架/kidnapping

by TATAball



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Only sex, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Paraphilias, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence, i just want to rape billie joe, i'm sorry billie joe, if i miss any tags i just dont know the word, rape by turns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: PWP，爽就完事。
Relationships: original characters/billie joe armstrong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	绑架/kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不是舅也可以，你们想代谁都可以，不用过问，只是我想艹比利舅罢了。我对不起比利舅我对不起我忏悔

Billlie被背后的猛击掼在了地上，温热的液体从剧痛的鼻腔中滚上肮脏的小巷路面，他还没来得及发出呻吟或是把视线从地上抬起，从腹部和头部传来的尖锐疼痛直接绷断了他的神经，黑暗吞没了他。  
醒来的时候头很重，他靠着粗糙的水泥墙一点点把自己挪起来，昏暗的室内，他恍惚中以为自己还在昏迷。鼻血还糊在脸上，早已干透了。手脚上冰凉的触感告诉他自己被锁住了，手铐或是什么铁链。对面的男人看他醒了，给他端来一杯水。billie试图用铐着的手去接，但锁链的长度让他没法将水送到口边。男人不耐烦起来，一手夺过水杯，一手扣住billie的下颌，就将水灌了下去，并不理会billie是否呛到。水从billie的口鼻中溢出来，他咳得昏天暗地，一杯水只喝进去两口。  
“嘿，听着，小明星。”男人靠着对面的墙站着，billie看不清他的长相，只能见到他交叠的花臂，“我想你很清楚，这是绑架，当然，我想你最好乖乖地。”  
billie终于在把肺咳出来之前停止了咳嗽。他不怎么稳当地瘫在墙上：“操你的，狗娘养的婊子。操你的。”声音还是虚弱而沙哑的，但你要想billie joe armstrong在这个时候闭嘴认命可能得让他再投个胎。同时，他开始挣扎起来，锁链发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
一根金属钢管准确地落在了他的脸上，他被抽的沿着墙滑到了地上，眼前一白，疼痛在脑中炸开。他吐出一嘴鲜血，和几颗断齿。“你妈可能是被狗轮奸了才生下你这个狗婊子，对着镜子操操你自己吧，可能你就被自己的呕吐物呛死了。狗娘养的。”他含糊不清的骂着，眼前还是天旋地转，他甚至没有力气撑起自己，地上的铁链硌着他的肋骨和大腿。  
男人走上来又扇了他几巴掌，提着他的头发让他看着自己，鲜血从撕裂的口角迸出来，混在早已血污的前襟。“看来你是挺想死的，小子。”男人的声音里满是凶残的笑意，“真可惜，可能得下次了，要知道，我们还得指着你拿那点臭钱。另外，我们有几个朋友不是很希望那样。”他解开拴在地上一个不知道什么水管上的锁链，提着billie的右脚往外拖——这只是地下室的一个小房间，有扇破旧的小门。  
billie不住地扭动挣扎，他口中的血迹在地上涂抹开来。男人根本不在意这点微不足道的反击，他一边开门，一边说：“本来我想把你丢着就好，毕竟货物有什么损伤可能对面交钱不怎么顺利。但你既然这么不听话……我的朋友们可是非常擅长以及喜爱教育你这样的小婊子。”billie还在不住地谩骂，他的头磕在了铁门槛上，一瞬间耳边嗡嗡作响。  
男人拖着他穿过一段漫长的走道，进入了一个相对宽敞的房间，里面或坐或站着七八个男人，抽着烟，或是在打牌。“老大，小美人让我们玩了？”有只眼睛瞎了的男人靠在墙边，看到拖在地上的billie，笑着说。其余的男人看着这边，放下了手上的活计，一同笑起来。  
“别玩死，我们还要交货。”男人把锁链在墙角的水管扣好，淡淡的说。  
“好嘞好嘞，”独眼龙解着裤头，迫不及待地走到billie身边，就把家伙往他嘴里塞去。  
“操！”他尖声叫起来，捂着那活一屁股坐在了地上，可以看见他指缝中渗出来一丝鲜血，“操他妈的这婊子！”  
Billie往旁边吐了一口，没能咬掉那人的玩意儿他遗憾极了，他只撕掉了一小块肉。他满嘴自己和别人的鲜血森森地笑着。  
当然他没笑太久，独眼龙一脚蹬在了他胸口，伸手把他的下巴卸了。  
剧痛。  
billie觉得自己被踩住的胸口又是一窒，他从胸腔里挤出一声惨叫。这极大地取悦了那些男人，他们哄笑起来，开始扯去billie本就破烂不堪的衣物。独眼男去照看他的宝贝了，于是他的胸上换了一个男人，他腥臭粗大的生殖器迫不及待地插入billie毫无防备的口中，已经脱臼的下颌又遭到了无情的冲撞，口腔的肌肉被撕裂了，billie似乎已经感受不到疼痛。他的喉头被腥臭粗大的生殖器塞得满满当当，颈部的肌肉在无意识地痉挛，作出意欲呕吐的抽搐，这让侵犯者更加兴奋起来，他抓着billie的头发把自己塞得更深，纠缠的毛发甚至堵塞进billie的鼻腔，他感到窒息和恶心，沉重的头还在被机械的撞击着男人的下腹。男人丝毫不在意他上翻的双眼，只是将硕大的龟头向更深处塞去。  
终于男人射了，抵着喉咙深处，灌胃般的把粘稠的白浊填塞到billie纤细的喉管里。他无法吞咽，那些精液溢出口唇，顺着红肿青紫的两颊流上赤裸的胸膛。“妈的，还浪费老子的好东西。”男人把billie的头向地上一掼，愤愤地骂道。  
并不只有他的口腔被使用了，裤子被扯去的瞬间，就有一根冰凉的软管捅进了他的肛门，同时大量粘稠的液体涌进了他的身体，小腹在大量的灌肠液下微微隆了起来。他当然试图挣扎，但他的双腿被向两边扯得很开，为了让男人们方便处理他的后穴。软管被撤掉了，灌肠液带着体内的秽物无法控制地流出体内，他含着男人的阴茎呜咽起来，泪水从惊愕的翠绿眼中滚出，他觉得羞耻，更感到绝望。  
男人们用他的衣服草草地擦去了地上的污秽，他们大声地讨论着这个小玩具的“美丽”，有人揉捏着他的阴茎和阴囊，那根本不是什么手活，只是一种亵玩。有人把关节粗大的手指直接捅进了他刚刚灌肠润滑的肉穴，两根，三根，他草草地扩张了一下，骂了句真紧，就直接肏了进去。  
肠壁剧烈地痉挛着，鲜血从股间流下，干涩的甬道逐渐变得润湿、红肿，每一次都插入最深处，向外退的时候红肿的肠肉生理性地绞紧，吸在阴茎上被扯出体外，糜烂而淫秽。快感？他只有疼痛和冰冷的黑暗将他淹没。男人的手指陷进柔软的腿肉里，将无力的双腿压向地面，billie感到自己被撕裂了，从大腿根部到滚烫的内里。但他没法尖叫，甚至没法呼吸，他脱臼的嘴里塞满男人的腥膻。  
身后的男人似乎是觉得他逐渐顺从的肉穴不再令他满意，他抬起billie的臀部好让他把阴茎吃到根部，另一只手抽在billie的臀部——像是在抽打一条母狗——滚动的臀肉上浮现出红肿的掌印。billie浑身都在颤抖，脚趾紧紧地蜷着，无力苍白的双手被另一个男人握在另一条什么生殖器上，机械地摩擦使用着。  
那男人射了以后，billie从窒息中挣脱出来大口喘息。男人们没让他休息很久，又有人揪起他的头发把阴茎插进他的嘴里了。大脑中闪过模糊的色彩片段，他艰难的收拢自己的意识，可是所有的知觉像深海中的冰，一边融化一边凝固。  
身后的冲撞还在继续，尖锐的痛感麻痹着他。烂熟的肉唇肿胀熟软，鲜红和脏污的白浊被肉刃搅动、翻出，再沉重地捅入，破开充血的内里，肠壁还在痉挛纠缠，但内里早已千疮百孔。他的惨叫和男人们的喘息在淫靡的水声中散落在这一方肮脏的狭室里，和着污言秽语和人们之间的狎笑，空气黏腻而腥甜。  
身后的男人把腥臭的液体尽数灌进billie的深处，他刚退出，第二条阴茎就着难以闭合的流血穴口就把他又牢牢钉回地面上，掐着他的腰摆动起来，尾骨在地上早已磨破，billie躺在自己的血泊里仿佛没有那么冷了。  
不知道换了多少人，舌头早已麻木，失去了味觉和疼痛。他中途吐了一次，被男人扇着耳光按在喉咙里又一次次灌满。肿胀的嘴唇和喉咙再发不出一点声音，尖叫逐渐隐息，只剩下呼吸冲出胸腔时尖锐的气流声。他的双腿不再用男人们压住了，难以合拢的的腿间看不清颜色，大腿和臀部满是男人们为助兴留下的青紫，不知几个男人的黄白液体从他大开着蠕动着的紫红穴口中淌出，血可能已经止住了，流出的液体中只有淡淡的红。小腹和胸口也覆满了黏腻，他自己的，还有从他无法闭合的口中流下的别人的。  
又一个男人插入的时候，他终于昏过去了。  
昏迷并没有眷顾他多久，手臂上的刺痛和血液中翻滚而出的混乱将他又扯回这残破的躯体，每一个关节都在发出散架边缘的刺痛，每一寸皮肤都在战栗、在流血。也许是药的作用，他感到疼痛远离了，幻觉从远方向他扑来，刺耳的声音渐渐淡去，可他抓不住自己，自己的灵魂和肉体瞬间都不属于他了。  
男人们满意地看到玩具乖顺了下来，他们继续自己的狂欢。  
那个毒品还能催情。billie在云端迷茫的意识到，他无神地瞪视着满是霉迹的天花板，身躯被折叠成不可思议的角度，像个断线的傀儡娃娃摩擦着地板，吞吐着男人的阴茎。药品在这温暖的非生命躯体中注入了温度，麻木的肠壁传来了燥热的空虚，他甚至硬了，在没有任何“性”意味的暴力中，性在药物中强制打开他的头颅——那简直将他又劈裂了一次。  
血液中的欲望奔窜在他的身体里，乳头好痒、好涨，他感到自己激动地颤栗，男人们抽在他屁股上的巴掌和带给他的疼痛都在扭曲的世界中转变成燥热和快感。他红肿干涸的眼眶又溢出了生理性的泪水，他送上胸前的肉粒供男人们把玩撕扯，摆动腰肢迎着肉刃的碾磨，软烂的屁眼流着水，浸在男人的毛发上，他吞没那根阴茎，还有男人和阴茎一起挤入肉穴的手指，发狠地操着自己。  
billie的放荡模样正是男人的催情剂，他们吹着口哨下流地笑着，两根肉棒一齐捅进billie的口中，并不管他再次被撕裂的口唇迸溅的鲜血，他们用粗硬的生殖器夹着billie的舌头抽插，深深地捅进他的食道，享受反射性呕吐的肌肉带来的挤压。有人挤压着他青红交错的大腿内侧为自己服务。后方的肉口失去了闭合的能力，每一条阴茎的进入都越发失去阻碍，虽然空虚麻痒的后穴蠕动着挽留，但男人们基本都射过几轮了，他们开始失去操弄的兴趣，尝试向里面塞进去一些超过尺寸的东西——他们虽然不想上他了，但是凌虐这样在毒品里淫贱的小玩具可不是常常能有的机会。  
常规的玩具还是有一些的。他们又拿来了灌肠的工具，将射在billie肚子里的精液和着灌肠液冲到了肚腹深处。从一堆奇形怪状的跳蛋中挑了最大的嵌到billie的体内：“好好尝尝吧，这可是好东西，小婊子。”他们将跳蛋推得很深，有两个男人把他架在肩上，一前一后地又插进他的屁眼——那颗跳蛋和满肚子的灌肠液深入到了几乎不可能拿出来的地方，但他们又不在乎——卡着他的腰又摇晃着操干起来。  
并不知道这场盛宴持续了多久，billie的下巴不知道什么时候被人合上了，毕竟没什么人想再使用他的嘴，就算有，他撕裂的面部肌肉也根本不构成任何威胁，温暖的口腔不过是一个随时等候插入的充气娃娃罢了。  
男人们打开了跳蛋，把药效未过的billie随意地丢回了角落。他们又给他打了什么药，可能是防止他死掉的什么东西。Billie在迷茫中昏了过去。  
再次醒来还是那种药效，只是换了一拨人，billie的意识注视着自己在男人的胯下卖力地吸吮、舔舐，张开双腿迎送一根根紫黑的阴茎，仿佛隔着毛玻璃，这边是毒品迷幻奇诡的世界，另一边上演着群兽交媾。  
他再次精疲力尽地昏睡过去，屁股和嘴里还含着某几个男人的生殖器。男人们觉得没劲，草草抽插几下又把他丢了回去。  
男人们想玩了就给他打点毒品，唤醒一个会动的精致充气娃娃，又把他操到昏迷，锁回角落。他们想起来就给他喂点水，食物反正他也吃了就吐。一个星期过去他们就玩得有些腻了，里“交货”的日子还有一天，这个小玩具再没法让他们提起什么兴趣。所以他们不知从哪里搞来了一条狗，壮硕的、发情期的公狗，拴在笼子里咆哮。它套着口罩，涎液从缝隙中流出来。  
他们给billie打了药，在他醒来前把他丢了进去。四肢锁在笼子地上，摆成取悦畜生的姿势。公狗自然地操进了男人们为他准备好的肉穴，倒刺的结卡在堪堪长好的肠肉里，抽刺间淋漓的鲜血又激发了畜生的凶性，它低吼着，爪子抠进Billie的双肩，一双鲜血的翅膀在billie的背上打开，顺着他无力地拄在地上的双臂垂进地里。  
毒品完全没法在这时麻痹他的神经，billie已经不能说在惨叫了，他早在这地狱开门的那一刻就失了声，空气从他的肋骨间冲进气管，那种纯然由气流摩擦发出的细弱的嘶嘶鸣叫。他甚至无力用脖颈支撑头颅，脸颊在铁笼底粗大的栅栏上随着公狗的抽动摩擦。他可能在哭吧，发丝散落在他脸上，可其实红肿的泪腺早已干涸，满布血丝的暗绿双眼只是半闭着，他麻木不仁，只剩本能惊恐万状。  
十几个男人看了一会，有几个对着笼中的他撸了几下，射在他的身上。他们把相机架在笼子前，从笼子的缝隙中给billie递上话筒——鬼知道他们从哪儿搞来的——用猥亵的声音叫道：“我们来采访采访大明星吧！被狗操你的小骚穴爽吗？”他们把话筒戳在billie木然的唇上，等待billie发出什么声音。灯光照着房间中央的人兽表演，billie费劲地抬起头，看不清昏暗的笼外，昏沉的思绪中他只感到唇边乱戳的话筒。  
他僵硬地扯出一个微笑，伸出舌头舔着话筒膨大的前端，张开双唇包绕着冰冷的金属，开始费力地吞吐——就像他先前无数次醒来所做的那样，给戳到他嘴边的那些阴茎口交——扩音器中传出放大了无数倍的细碎水声，以及男人们放肆的哄笑。  
他们继续看了一会就逐渐散去了。公狗仿佛没有止境，它的结在他身体里，射精之后也不收回也不退出，就开始了下一轮的冲刺。billie红肿的膝盖早就跪不住了，只能靠公狗粗长倒刺的生殖器钉住他，让他不能瘫倒在地。幸运的是，他终于晕过去了。  
男人们开始觉得无趣，并且“交货”的时间快到了。他们把昏迷的billie从笼子里解下来，打了针药，随便冲洗干净——当然还有彻底的灌肠——就丢进了车里。  
把billie丢进“交货”的树丛之前，那个终于养好伤的独眼进行了他最终的报复——那根打掉了billie牙的钢管，大致婴儿小臂粗细长短，他让那金属齐根消失在billie的肉穴里——“你不是喜欢咬吗，婊子，我让你吃个够。”——和鲜血淋漓的男孩一起丢在了空无一人的郊区公园树丛。  
警铃和阳光没能唤醒残破的少年，但是大地能听到那颗破碎的心的抽泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 请尽情留言！！超希望你们的评论和建议！！！爱你们！！！！


End file.
